


Underoos

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-01-13
Updated: 2003-01-13
Packaged: 2018-11-20 06:16:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11330202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Someone's asleep on the couch.





	Underoos

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Underoos

### Underoos

#### by Jamwired

Standard disclaimers apply. I don't own Alex Krycek or Walter Skinner. The X-files and its characters are the property of Chris Carter and Twentieth Century Fox Film. Copyright infringement is not intended. 

This is a m/m, PWP, Adult story. That means 1500 words of graphically detailed SEX between two men, and there is NO PLOT! If you are under age or this sort of thing offends you, leave now. You have been warned. 

Thank you to my beta readers Amand-r and Sue aka Dr. Ruthless. Special thanks to Amand-r for picking the title, which, by the way, has no significance to the story. 

* * *

Underoos 

* * *

Alex Krycek rubbed his eyes and sniffed softly on his way to the kitchen. He stepped off the carpet and onto the cool tile. Goose-bumps prickled his skin, and he clenched his jaw. He opened the refrigerator, and his bare chest was assaulted by a waft of cold air. Grabbing the carton of orange juice from the top shelf, then opening it, Alex chugged nearly half the carton. He held the back of his hand over his mouth and coughed quietly when he finally came up for air. 

After putting the carton back, he padded out of the kitchen. He stopped short of the hallway that led to the room he'd been sleeping in and stared into the living room; he was sure he'd heard something. He stilled and held his breath, listening intently. Alex smiled when he heard the same soft snore emanating from the couch. 

That explained the bed being empty when he'd woken up. He walked around the couch and found Walter sitting in the middle of it. A book was resting in his hands, and his head was hanging down, glasses on the edge of his nose. He was still wearing the old shirt and sweatpants that he'd fallen asleep in last night. Alex's grin widened and he laughed silently. 

Alex yawned and scratched the back of his leg before bending over and carefully prying the book from slack fingers. Walter stirred, and Alex looked at him, afraid he might have woken the older man. Walter mumbled something unintelligible, and Alex pulled the book away from him, setting it on the ground. 

"Walter, Walter..." Alex whispered gently, staring with amusement at the knitted blanket that covered the other man's legs. "You're really not this old yet," he murmured. 

Alex sighed and slowly took the glasses off Walter. Just as he was setting them on the ground beside the book, Walter's head came up. Tired eyes gradually met Alex's. Walter blinked and took in a deep breath, sitting back and scooting down into the couch slightly. 

"Hey," Alex said gently, moving to stand in front of him. 

Walter stared at him and said nothing. Alex cocked his head, an almost unnoticeable gesture and smiled in curiosity. 

"Come here," Walter's voice scratched out. 

Alex took a small step towards him, and Walter leaned forward, settling his hands on Alex's hips. His head came to rest on Alex's stomach. Alex stared down at this man who he had only recently called enemy and sighed. The world was a strange place. 

He brought a hand up to pet the head below him and closed his eyes. Alex felt Walter's face turn towards his stomach, and warm breath tickled his skin. Lips brushed across him, and he let out soft moan when a hand found its way under the elastic band of his boxers. 

"Walter..." Alex whispered as the hand rubbed between his cleft. 

Alex leaned forward as a wet tongue began to assault his stomach. Walter's other hand reached up under the front of Alex's boxers and left small caresses on his cock and balls. Walter's head moved lower and he nuzzled Alex's clothed groin. 

"These are too big," Walter mumbled into the cotton, tugging on the boxers. Alex groaned as Walter continued to rub his face into Alex's crotch. 

"I'll take that into consideration... next time I go shopping," Alex mumbled quickly. 

Walter pulled the cotton material down, and Alex stepped out of it. A tongue once again found its way to Alex's stomach and began lapping lower. Alex sucked in a breath when Walter's lips stopped at his abdomen, his erection nudging Walter's throat. Again, Walter slipped a hand between Alex's cleft, the other hand kneading the small of his back. 

Alex began to rock his hips gently: forward to rub against Walter's throat, backward into his hand. His lips parted and he scowled in concentration. 

"Please," Alex said in a barely audible whisper. 

His eyes snapped open when his small thrust touched empty air. He looked down at the older man who was smiling up at him, lust and amusement painted across his face. Alex licked his lips and bent down, placing a hungry kiss on Walter's mouth. Walter responded only slightly, letting Alex thrust his demanding tongue against his own. Alex pushed against the other body, lowering himself onto Walter's lap. 

He straddled the older man and pushed his erection against Walter's stomach. His lips moved lower, and he bit his way down Walter's throat, stopping to suck at the point where neck met shoulder. Walter groaned as Alex's hips continued their harsh thrusts. 

"Alex..." Walter whispered, holding the man close to his body in an attempt to stop the frenzied movements. 

"Touch me," Alex hissed into Walter's ear, then nipped at the lobe. "Fuck me." 

"Alex, I don't --" Walter grunted when Alex brought his hand down and began rubbing his cock through the blanket and sweat pants. "Alex, ah... God..." 

Alex's hand moved beneath material and began pumping Walter's cock in time with his thrusts. Walter gasped and gripped Alex's hips tightly. "Alex..." Walter growled through gritted teeth as Alex brought his cock out of the material and pumped it harder. Alex's lips found his, and again their tongues tangled in a wet embrace. Alex pulled back but kept close enough that with every thrust their lips touched. 

"Alex," Walter breathed against the younger man's mouth. "Stop." 

Alex grinned and leaned in, biting Walter's bottom lip carefully, then licking it. Walter grasped Alex's wrists and held them away from his body. Alex mumbled Walter's name and leaned in again, kissing and licking an unresponsive mouth. 

"Please, please," Alex whispered as he continued to thrust his hips, the movements no longer erratic or forceful. 

Walter leaned in to Alex's chest and inhaled deeply. He licked his lips and his tongue flitted across skin. His hands loosened their hold on Alex's wrists, and he groaned when Alex brought his arms around him, holding him tightly and still thrusting slowly against him. There was no way he was going to last long enough if Alex didn't stop. 

"Lube," Walter finally managed to groan out. Alex looked down into his eyes; his lips were swollen and his face flushed. "Condom. Unless... you want to keep... humping me like a dog." 

Alex grinned and kissed him. "Yeah," he agreed hazily between kisses. 

Alex slid down until he was on his knees on the floor and leaned forward. He ignored Walter voicing his name in question and took Walter's cock in his mouth in one stroke. Walter let out a choked sob and his hips bucked. This was not going to last long at all. His hands came to the head in his lap, and he gripped Alex's hair, pushing Alex down and pulling him back up fiercely in time with his thrusting hips. 

Alex was gagging slightly, but Walter was too close to the edge to notice. He thrust one last time and curled around Alex, pumping out his come into the mouth covering his cock and groaning Alex's name. Alex continued sucking until the cock went flaccid in his mouth. 

He tucked Walter back in and crawled up to the couch, facing the older man and leaning into him, a leg thrown over his lap. Walter's head was resting against the back of the couch, eyes closed and lips parted. 

"Walter..." Alex crooned and rubbed his still hard cock against Walter's leg. 

"I thought you were going to get lube," Walter said lethargically. 

Alex smiled and moved closer, dropping an arm across the other man's chest. 

"No, I wanted to keep humping you like a dog," Alex murmured and began moving his hips slowly against Walter. 

Walter turned towards him and kissed him, parting his lips and slipping a tongue inside Alex's eager mouth. Alex groaned when a hand encircled his cock. Walter pumped him smoothly, twisting his wrist slightly when he stroked downward. Alex panted in his mouth and pulled on Walter's shirt, still trying to get closer. 

"Walter..." Alex whispered against Walter's lips, squeezing his eyes together tightly and gasping as he felt himself slipping. He thrust his cock into Walter's palm erratically, gripping the shirt front until his knuckles were white. "Walter," he gasped one last time before spilling himself into the warm hand, spasming and biting Walter's shoulder. 

Alex kept his eyes shut and loosened his hold on Walter's shirt. He felt Walter's hand begin moving from his soft cock. "Don't move." He swallowed and opened his eyes. "Please." Walter was staring at him with a tender smirk. Alex's fingers were still curled around the shirt from having gripped it so hard. 

Alex smiled lazily when Walter kissed him one last time, then he nuzzled Walter's neck and closed his eyes. Walter shifted slightly, but his hand stayed warm on Alex's cock. Alex let out a calm sigh. 

"Thank you." 

* * *

The End 

* * *

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Jamwired


End file.
